Brothers of War
by AssassinPro
Summary: Two brothers join the UNSC Marines for completely different reasons, One wants to serve and show his pride and honor while the other simply wants to kill the Covenant, Their story unfolds as they battle the Covenant time and time again.
1. Chapter 1

**UNSC Calendar 2549**

 **Local Time 1330**

 **Paris IV**

I don't know what happened. One second I was talking with someone about how the Covenant could be beaten if the UNSC had better ships, and then I was flat on my back as a behemoth of a man blocked out the sun. I scrambled to my feet and backpedaled to put distance between myself and the giant.

 _Okay think how did I piss this guy off?_

He advanced towards me as I rushed to think of any people I screwed over lately.

"You're going to pay for screwing my girlfriend."

"Wait wait wait," I moved back and raised my hands, "Look this is just one huge misunderstanding. I'm sure we can sit down and talk this through like civilized men."

"Are you saying you aren't the idiot I caught in bed with my girlfriend?"

Now obviously I was said idiot, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "No see you must have me mistaken for somebody else it happens all the time." This is when my luck seemed to turn because at that moment somebody decided to step between me and the very threatening giant about to smash my face in. This somebody also happened to be wearing Marine fatigues which boded extremely well for me.

"What's going on here?" The Marine demanded from me.

"Well you see this gentleman here had just mistaken me for someone he has a bone to pick with."

The Marine looked to the giant for confirmation who nodded, "Okay then everyone can leave nothing to see now."

The crowd which had formed in the courtyard began to slowly disperse, grumbling about having their fun interrupted. I sighed in relief as the giant man, who's name is still a mystery, walked away with everyone else.

"How stupid are you?" The Marine turned to face me crossing his arms.

"Well gee bro it's nice to see you too. How's the girlfriend?"

All I received was a glare as he walked away forcing me to jog quickly to catch up.

"Look I know it seems bad, but I mean listen if you had seen his girlfriend." I was cut off by a smack to the back of the head, and a nice shove towards the Warthog parked by the street. After getting in we drove along in silence as my brother drove us to the local military base. I guess now would be a good time to tell you that yes my brother is a Marine. My brother, Jace, had joined the Marines right after graduating from high school five years ago. He spends most of his time deployed on base luckily enough which helps us stay in touch. Now I on the other hand did not join the Marines right after high school, which was three years ago by the way, I had decided to try college. After two years I was kicked out for arriving to multiple classes drunk which did not go over well with my brother. Soon enough I found myself being forced to enlist in the Marines.

I was jarred from my reminiscing as we pulled up to the gates of the base, and we both had to provide our ID's to gain access. After we drove to the barracks we disembarked and walked inside.

"I want you to clean the floor everyday for two weeks got that?"

I sighed, "Alright whatever you say boss."

Jace walked over to his bunk and sat down rubbing his temples, "Why did mom and dad have to go to Earth for retirement? Now I'm stuck with you everyday saving you left and right." Left and right seemed like a bit of an exaggeration, but I let him continue, "Dexter you need to get your life together I might not be hear forever scratch that I won't be here forever."

I nodded and sat across from him, "I have a plan I'll get my life together better than yours." I received a kick to the shin for being a smartass, but decided to soldier on, "I'm serious here man listen I already have expert qualifications for the basic weapons all I need to get still is the SRS, the SPANKr, and the M7. Then I'll be a weapon specialist and get to fight the damn Covenant like everyone else."

We both knew fighting the Covenant was the only reason I didn't fight harder when he had started the Marine enlistment argument. All I wanted was to get a chance to kill those fuckin' aliens for destroying so many worlds, and killing billions. We sat in silence for a few moments before the rest of our squad came in a rush.

"Sir is it true?" One asked Jace, our sergeant, while the rest started gathering their gear and putting on armor.

"Is what true? Why are you guys armoring up?"

"Check for a message from command." With that the inquisitive soldier moved to get ready.

Jace checked his messages quickly and paled at what he saw.

"What is it?"

"It says the Covenant have jumped in system. They're making their way planetside right now."

Both of us rushed to our feet and began putting our armor on as sirens and alarms began to blare. The squad was suited up and out the door in minutes headed to the armory. Civilians were already trying to get inside for security and safety in the coming hours. The trip to the armory was uneventful with other squads running along with us. Once their we all moved to grab our weapons and ammo. I grabbed a BR55 since I was the squad marksman and loaded up on ammunition and grenades. The radio was full of noise as men rushed around getting to their platoons. My squad was waiting outside the door, as I walked out a message came through for us to regroup with our platoon and head to the outskirts of the town. We took two Warthogs and started rushing through the city as civilians panicked some hiding inside and other running to the base.

"It's a goddamn cluster fuck out here!" Ruiz shouted as we swerved to avoid crashing.

"Just don't wreck, I'd rather not die in a car accident."

The team chuckled quietly as we sped to the edge of the city. I focused on looking ahead and keeping an eye out for any dropships. Pelicans flew overhead transporting troops to the frontlines along with supplies. The Warthogs pulled up to the edge of the city to see countless soldiers rushing around setting up snadbags ans digging trenches.

"Hey Sarge! We working with the army here?"

"Looks so Corporal."

We stopped our Warthogs near a parking garage turned vehicle depot, and met with our platoon's CO as she gave orders to the other squads.

"Alright listen up. As I'm sure you all are well aware Covenant have been spotted in system and are moving to deploy troops on the ground. Navy boys only have a few ships so things aren't looking very bright right now. However we do have another fleet inbound which should be here in a few days that means we defend this city until they get here. Is that understood?"

"Oorah!"

"That's what I like to hear. Now listen up we're working with the Army on this so play nice I want Squad 1 here to defend the command center, 2 go to the vehicle depot and keep it safe we'll need the firepower, and everyone else I want you in those trenches, fortify the living hell out of them, and when those alien bastards come give 'em hell. Dismissed."

The squads ran off to follow their orders, and Jace led us to the trenches with the other squads in tow. The men hopped down into the trenches and slung their weapons over their backs before grabbing shovels to help dig. I was given the task of carrying sandbags to the frontline so I was constantly moving back and forth between the command center and the trenches. Pelicans came and went dropping off Army and Marines alike before heading out to get more. This place looked like chaos, but it was structured chaos with soldiers following orders and preparing for the invasion to begin. My squad was green like hadn't seen a minute of action against anything between all of us. The Marine in charge of our section of trench knew this and set us with two other squads who had done multiple tours against the Covenant. Everyone was resting as the trenches were as good as they were going to get, but soon the radio came to life with skirmishes happening outside the city. Soon enough men and vehicles were straggling back to our lines. The wounded were moaning in pain as they were carried back on stretchers and held up by fellow soldiers. Hardly any healthy soldiers made it back and the few that did immediately jumped into the trenches and readied themselves. I stood up and scanned ahead of us looking for movement and tensed up seeing a line a dust being raised in the distance.

"Sir! Movement 500 meters!"

The men in the trenches all looked out to see if they could spot the enemy. "Listen up soldiers! It looks like the Covvies managed to find enough time to pull their heads out of their asses and find us. How about we show them just what in the hell happens when you fuck with the UNSC!"

Cheers and shouts went down the line after the short speech, and everyone checked their rifles and did quick prebattle rituals. Since I had never been in combat before I nervously bounced on the balls of my feet and stretched my neck and shoulders. Last minute orders were shouted down along the line as the Covenant was within 200 meters. I crouched with Jace and readied for the order to fire.

"Hey Dexter, looks like you'll see combat sooner than expected."

 _A/N: Hello to anyone who managed to make it this far glad you made it. This is obviously not the best written chapter so I would like to apologize for that in advance because the next few will be just as bad probably. I will be looking for a Beta for this story so if anyone is interested PM me and we can talk. Updates will be irregular for a while until I get into the rhythm of things, but they will become regular eventually. Thanks for reading and have a great day! Oh and leave a review if you feel so inclined all criticism is greatly appreciated._

 _Keep your heads up_

 _-AssasinPro_


	2. Chapter 2

**UNSC Calendar 2549**

 **Local Time 1** **358**

 **Paris IV**

I couldn't believe it. The Covenant was here, they really were. Soldiers were running along the trench lines carrying orders and ammo. Squad leaders shifted their men into different positions The enemy was within long distance weaponry range, and all along the line shots rang out from snipers targeting high ranking soldiers.

"Alright men I got word from one of the snipers we're facing elites here which means there will be actual tactics in play here,"

The soldiers all along the line processed the information, but before anyone could act upon it plasma fire filled the air. Our squad peeked over the edge of the trench during a lull in the fire, and returned bursts. Men screamed as plasma burned through their armor and melted their skin. I panicked and looked around me as Covenant aliens jumped into the trenches.

"Holy shit!"

"Get back go go!"

All of us began to fall back towards defensive positions. I turned back to fire a burst in time to watch an elite cut a soldier in half tossing the pieces aside. I fired three bursts at the elite, the first two taking out its shield and the last one putting three rounds into its head. I turned again and ran to catch up with my squad who was supporting a machine gun nest. I slid into cover behind a pile of sandbags blind-firing over the top. The machine gun roared as its bullets tore through grunts and jackals. I fired full auto into the oncoming mob of hostiles indiscriminately. Soon enough we found ourselves retreating quickly having lost two men along with the machine gun nest.

"HQ is being overrun! All units fall back and defend the city." An officer yelled out on all broadcasts as sounds of a firefight were going off in the background. "You heard the man let's move." Jace ordered as we moved deeper into the city, taking cover as Banshees and Phantoms flew overhead.

"Goddamn this is a disaster." Begoto, our squad medic, muttered as we ducked inside an empty building.

"Alright we hold here check magazines and weapons, and eat an energy bar."

I sat against the wall with my gun close by as Begoto and Jace did the same thing. We lost the two other members of our squad defending the machine gun nest. Our best hope was to regroup with other groups and hold out until reinforcements made it here.

"Dexter try the radio see if we can get in contact with anyone." I nodded and called out on all the channels. "This is Brawler 2-3 we are falling back and cut off does anyone copy over." We sat in silence for a minute until we received a reply. "Brawler 2-3 this is Anvil Actual we read you."

"Good to hear from you Anvil. What's your location?"

"We're east of the secondary fallback point place was hit hard we can't spot any survivors."

"Understood Anvil we'll meet you in a few minutes hold position." I grabbed my rifle and stood up while the others prepped. "Alright you heard him let's move out." The squad moved out with me taking point and Begoto covering our rear while Jace kept an eye up. We pushed into a destroyed bank and ducked behind the counter.

"Alright Anvil is just across the street holed up in that housing development. We'll move quick and we'll be good got it?" We nodded and moved to the edge of a blown-out window. "Go go go!" We all rushed across at different points sliding into cover. Anvil waved us over and covered as we moved inside quickly. They closed the door and set men on guard in case we were spotted.

"Thanks for the assist guys." I stood and quickly saluted the colonel who walked up. "At ease soldier," I dropped my hand and relaxed slightly, "You boys got lucky we were about to move out."

"Thanks for waiting for us sir." Jace walked up to us with Begoto following.

"Colonel, Sergeant Jace Burke." He saluted quickly and they shook hands, "How are your forces sir?"

"We took heavy casualties on the northern side of the city line completely collapsed we took heavy losses. What you're seeing here is my support staff and a squad of mechanized infantry. We managed to save three Armadillos, but one is unfit for combat." He waved his arm at the soldiers standing around.

"You mentioned you were getting ready to move?"

"Yes we got word from the other side of the city. They managed to get a solid FOB set up and are defending, but are requesting help from any units available. We're moving there immediately."

Jace nodded and stepped aside as the Army group began to ready up for movement. We followed behind keeping an eye out for hostiles. The Armadillos were pretty banged up, but they'd get us to the rally point good enough. After all the Army personnel were loaded we got in the one unfit for combat so we could quickly defend it if things went to shit. We moved out and rested our heads against the walls, "That firefight felt like it lasted forever."

"Hell I didn't think we'd make it out once we lost that MG." Begoto chimed in shaking his head. Jace was looking down at the floor of the 'Dillo quietly. "Hey sarge what do you think?"

Jace didn't get the chance to answer as the vehicle shook violently throwing us to the floor. "Ambush! Bail out defensive positions!" We moved out fast and dove into cover immediately engaging the enemy. Rounds flew across the street as we covered the troopers dismounting from the vehicle. "Second vehicle down repeat second 'Dillo is down! Colonel Burke is injured we need to move now!"

I moved back and gestured for Begoto to cover my sector as I approached the colonel. "Sir! We can move on your order, but we're going to lost men fast." I fired a burst at a grunt who was trying to peek over cover. "Negative on that Marine we hold position." I nodded and moved back to my squad firing bursts at jackal sharpshooters hiding in the buildings around us. Begoto got grazed by a plasma shot, but kept firing at the grunts. Two troopers waved me over and had me help them cover the rear Armadillo which was firing away ripping enemies apart. "Our marksman's down we have sharpshooters keeping us pinned." I moved towards the vehicle and used it as cover before firing bursts at jackals as they popped from cover. "Sergeant shift fire to rear buildings we need support." I waited for the amount of bullets to increase before popping up and taking down a couple sharpshooters. "Thanks for the assist."

"Not a problem now get your ass back here we're getting ready to move." I nodded at the troopers who waved me off before engaging the hostiles. I slid into cover beside Begoto and tossed a frag into a building "How are we moving?" A carbine round slammed into the car, but couldn't make it through. "The colonel is pretty important down here so the FOB is sending a few Warthogs and a Scorpion to support. They should be here soon." An explosion tore through the side of the building as a trooper toting a SPANKr cheered before ducking behind cover.

The battle slowed to both sides taking potshots now and then, but we were low on ammo the reinforcements had to arrive soon for us to make it out. The roar of the Warthogs engines gave us all energy as reinforcements tore into the beaten down, weary enemy soldiers. In a few short minutes all of the enemies in the area were dead. The Scorpion was loaded with wounded troops, and rushed back to the FOB as the rest of us moved gear out of the destroyed Armadillo, and into the working ones. We all loaded in and fell in with the Warthogs headed for the base the turrets firing occasionally at the few stray Covvies we passed. We rolled into the base after regrouping with the Scorpion, and after debriefing were offered a few hours rest until we had to move out again.

 _A/N So this is the next chapter in my tiny little story. Feel free to leave a review even if you hated it tell me, and on the rare chance you loved it well tell me that too. Either way hope you enjoyed reading._


End file.
